


Fridays are for laundry

by bonegraveyard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonegraveyard/pseuds/bonegraveyard
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot about laundry.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Fridays are for laundry

You moved in with the Winchesters when they brought back everyone from the Apocalypse World. Jody and Donna had introduced you a few years back when you were working a werewolf pack, and you’d quickly become an ally to the Winchesters. So, when Dean called you to go on some sort of mission to another dimension you were packing your bags before you hung up the phone.

The mission had gone relatively well. It wasn’t in your plans to bring a group of 20+ people back to the Men of Letters bunker, but in your book, it had been a win. To help everyone settle in your world and blend in, Mary and Bobby decided it was a good idea to keep all the hunters working. Sam contacted his friend Garth, and they slowly teamed up the new hunters with jobs around the country. Even if everyone knew they had to go back to their own world eventually, until you found a way to defeat Michael, it was best to keep everyone moving and busy.

“Hey, I caught a case a few hours north. I’ll be back in a few days.” You heard one of the women say as she left the bunker’s library with her bags.

“Wait, is everyone gone?” You asked walking in with your basket of laundry.

“Sam and Dean are still here. So is Charlie.” Mary answered while looking through her tablet.

“This weekend is pretty crazy, huh?” A voice behind you said.

You turned around to see Charlie walking in with Sam and Dean, who were carrying a big pile of very old books each.

“It’s a hell of a party.” Dean said sarcastically as he dumped all the books on the table in front of him.

You chuckled and shook your head. “What’s all that?”

“We are still going through the archives.” Sam said and opened one of the books.

“Yay us.” Dean sighed and sat down.

“I’ll put these in the machine and come help you.” You said pointing at your laundry basket. “Anyone has laundry? I only have a couple of shirts, jeans and my sheets.”

“I have my hoodies.” Charlie said.

“Bring them, I’ll put them in together.”

“Okie-dokie.” She smiled and went to her room to get her clothes.

“I have my boxers.” Dean answered with a smirk.

Mary rolled her eyes at her son and Sam chuckled.

“I’m not washing your boxers, Dean.” You replied pointing at him.

“I thought you wanted to. You’re always looking at them when I walk around in them, anyway.” He teased.

“You wish, Winchester.” You scoffed and rolled your eyes as you walked away to the laundry room.

But he was right.

In the beginning, you hadn’t really paid any extra attention to Dean, or his boxers. When you first started working with Sam and Dean, it had been a case here and there, mostly whenever Jody caught something that required extra hands and bullets around Sioux Falls. So, you only saw them once or twice every couple of months. But after they’d called you in to help them track down Mary, Rowena, and later Lucifer, you saw them almost every week.

And it had been your downfall.

The Winchesters had a reputation in the hunting community, to say the least. Between almost jump starting the first apocalypse, to defeating God’s sister, Sam and Dean had made a name for themselves. Despite hearing about Dean from other hunters, nothing prepared you for the ridiculous amounts of charm and sarcasm he exuded. Dean’s smirk and witty remarks hadn’t got to you when they came at you every couple of months. You’d been around cocky men all your life, you were used to it. But now, they were directed at you every day, and let’s just say you fell for it.

More exactly, fell for _him_.

“Here’s my clothes.” Charlie interrupted your thoughts and handed you the items.

“Huh?”

She chuckled and put her clothes inside the washing machine. “Daydreaming about a certain Winchester again?” She teased.

“Shut up, Charlie.” You said dropping your sheets inside the machine.

“Oh, come on, YN.” Charlie said and sat on the table next to you. “We’re confined to this wonderful, but also very awful, bunker. Let me have my fun.”

“It’s not fun when it’s at my expense.” You replied tossing a cup of detergent in and starting the washing cycle.

“But it is!” She joked and poked your side. “It’s so funny to see you two dance around each other all day.”

“We don’t dance around each other.” You said picking your underwear from the basket to handwash them.

“Yeah, it’s more like you two keep looking at each other longingly while the other isn’t watching.”

You hit Charlie with one of your bras and she laughed.

“Anyway. I’ll leave you to your daydreams, YN.” She said with a smirk before walking back to the library.

You sighed and started washing your underwear with some of the mild soap.

Charlie wasn’t wrong. You’d starting developing feelings for Dean about four months ago.

_Feelings, Jesus Christ._

But you never acted on them. You knew there was too much at stake to ruin the working relationship you had with Sam and Dean over a couple of feelings. Okay, they weren’t _just_ a couple of feelings. It was more like you were head-over-heels crazy for the man, but you’d never admit it. You’d been burned too many times in the past, both by lovers and friends, to put your heart out there like that again. And you’d lost so many people to the job you’d lost count.

So, no. There was no chance you were going to ever tell Dean about how you felt. Especially because you were sure he wasn’t interested in you like that. In your mind, you were just another drinking buddy to him, with whom he’d flirt consistently, but still, just a drinking buddy.

Back in the library, Sam and Mary were working on the books from the archives and Dean was pretending to work on one.

“You’ve literally been on that page for 10 minutes.” Sam joked.

“It’s a long page, Sam.” He shot back half annoyed.

“Are you sure it’s not about something else? Or should I say _somebody_ else?” Sam teased.

That caught Mary’s interest and she closed her book to look at her eldest boy.

“Shut up.”

“Oh, honey.” Mary said. “You don’t have to hide it.”

Dean’s eyes shot wide and he stammered. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, mom.”

Sam and Mary chuckled and looked at each other.

“Just tell her, dude.” Sam said.

“I said drop it, Sammy.” Dean warned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You know. Your dad took a long time to ask me out too.” Mary commented. “If he’d waited just a week longer, you probably wouldn’t exist.”

“What?” Sam asked looking at Mary.

“He later told me he was unsure because I looked uninterested in him.” Mary shrugged. “Even though I constantly flirted back.”

“Mom, ew.” Dean made a face.

“Oh, grow up, Dean.” Mary rolled her eyes. “Anyway, my point is, don’t waste more time, son.”

Sam agreed with a nod and that made Dean rub his face with the palm of his hand like he did when he was stressed.

He wouldn’t admit it to his brother and mom. But lately, he’d been thinking more often about you. He caught himself asking Sam whether you were out of your favorite sauce or not whenever they went on supply runs. He realized also he’d been brewing extra coffee in the mornings because he knew you loved coffee, especially in the mornings. He’d even consider asking if you wanted to grab some dinner the weekend prior, since you hadn’t been out of the bunker in almost two weeks. But of course, he’d chickened out the moment he saw you.

Before the boys found the bunker, Dean had resigned himself to a life on the road. He and Sam had never had a proper home, besides Baby. So, in his mind, they would be perpetually on the road until death came. But when they moved into the bunker, a sudden sense of domesticity hit Dean and he was into it. Not that he’d admit it beyond the “I’m nesting” comments.

And then _you_ came along.

The first time he’d seen you at Jody’s place he’d consider hooking up with you. But life happened and you ended up running of to help a friend as soon as that case ended. In the following cases you guys worked together, something always came up and you guys were never alone. Sometimes it was Claire wanting to be with you after a hunt. Other times it was Sam asking for back-up. So, when he and Sam were making the list of allies to help send Lucifer to the apocalypse world, Dean’s mind immediately went to you. You’d proven to be one of the best hunters the boys had worked with, and you were certainly the cutest of them all.

“Is he daydreaming too?” Charlie asked jokingly when she came back to the library and saw Dean staring at a random bookshelf.

“Probably thinking about the million ways he could ask YN out, but most likely won’t even try.” Sam said.

Dean glared at his brother and closed the book he had in front of him. “That’s it. I’m not helping you with these anymore.”

Dean got up from his chair and started walking to his room.

“Go get her, tiger!” Sam shouted.

Dean knew everyone was right. He’d thought about asking you out so many times he’d lost count. He thought about taking you to the new mall a few miles from the bunker for some frozen yogurt after you’d said you ‘loved froyo’. He’d consider asking you out for drinks, alone this time and to a nice bar. He’d even Google for cute coffee shops near the bunker to take you, since you enjoyed your coffee so much. But every single time, when he’d walk up to you, he’d say something else.

He was about to lay down on his bed and sulk a little more when he heard your voice coming from the laundry room. He stood by his door frame and looked in your direction trying to listen more closely.

_Is that… YN?_

It was you, and you were quietly singing along to one of those new pop songs you and Charlie constantly blasted around the bunker with her speakers. He couldn’t remember what song you were singing, but he was absolutely drawn to your voice.

“Hey, doll.” You heard a voice say from the door.

You looked up and saw Dean walking in with his own basket of laundry.

“Hi.” You stopped singing and went back to scrubbing your panties. “The machine is already running. You’re going to have to wait to do another batch.”

“No problem.” He answered and put his basket in the sink next to you. “Why did you stop?”

“Stop what?” You asked without looking at him.

“Singing.”

You chuckled nervously and felt your cheeks blush. “I know you don’t like the music Charlie and I listen to, unless it’s rock.”

“That’s not true.” He said smiling.

You looked at him and gave him a face that made him laugh.

“Okay, maybe a little true.” He added. “But it’s much better when it comes from your lips, YN.”

“Yeah, right.” You joked and played along.

You two fell into a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes while you continued washing your underwear and Dean picked his clothes to wash them.

“Is that a new skirt?” He asked looking at it. And checking out your ass.

“Uhh, yeah.” You said looking down at your navy-blue skirt with white polka dots. “I got it a few days ago when Charlie and I went on the supply run.”

“It’s nice.” He complimented with a grin.

“Thanks.” You said and finished washing your underwear, hoping Dean wouldn’t notice how your hands were slightly shaking.

“You handwash your underwear?” He asked looking at your panties and bras in the bucket.

_Is that lace? Is everything about her cute?_

“Yeah. Delicates, you know?”

“Oh, I wish I knew, sweetheart.”

You rolled your eyes at him to dissimulate how hot your cheeks felt and turned to the machine to check how much longer you had to wait.

_20 minutes. Damn it._

“So, did you guys find anything interesting in the books from the archive?” You said trying to fill the silence.

“I wouldn’t know.” Dean grinned. “Sam and Charlie are still working on them.”

You chuckled and sat on the table next to the machine to wait. “Right, you don’t like books.”

“Nope.” Dean said with an emphasis on the ‘p’.

From this angle, you were looking at Dean’s back as he picked out his clothes and you couldn’t look away. His grey sweatpants were slightly tight on his hips and around his butt, which made it look even more amazing than it already was. His black shirt moved over his back and arms, and all you wanted to do is run your hands on them.

“Enjoying the view?” Dean teased you without turning around and you felt your cheeks fire up.

“Not really.” You teased back.

“Uh huh.” Dean answered and this time he turned around slightly to wink at you.

“Whatever.” You said rolling your eyes again before the beep from the washing machine got your attention.

_Saved by the beep._

“My clothes are done. You can put yours in.” You said opening the top of the machine.

You got most of your pieces, including your sheets and Charlie’s clothes. But the machine was so big, you were having trouble reaching the bottom to get your socks. You left the basket on the floor and bent over the edge of the machine to reach down.

You couldn’t see, but Dean was staring at you and basically salivating at the sight of your thick thighs. Not that he hadn’t noticed how hot you were, he _had_ noticed a long time ago. But you always wore jeans, so a peek of your legs was a delight he craved.

_Does she really have to bend like that?_

He bit his lower lip when you lifted one of your legs to stretch further and he immediately regretted wearing sweatpants and going commando. He didn’t realize he was walking, but he suddenly found himself pressed against your back.

“Uhh, Dean?” You asked frozen in place.

“Here.” He said trying to calm his nerves and reached down to pick your last pair of socks stuck at the bottom of the machine.

“Thanks.” You replied nervously and dropped it into the basket next to you.

You turned around and realized Dean was _very_ close. From this distance, you could count the freckles adorning his nose and upper cheeks. You also noticed the little, honey-colored streaks in his green eyes, and thought to yourself that you’d love to get lost in those. Dean’s mind was racing when you turned around. Your bodies were so close he noticed how plump your lips were, and suddenly realized how bad he wanted to kiss them. You were all soft curves and smooth skin, he wanted to reach out and never let go.

You were looking at each other for what felt like centuries until Dean’s voice brought you back to reality.

“I want to kiss you, YN.” He said softly in what you imagined was his silky bedroom voice and you thought you were dead and in heaven.

You bit your lower lip and reached out to touch his cheek, the light stubble prickling your fingertips.

“Kiss me.” You said with a soft exhale.

In a second, Dean’s lips were on yours and his hands were on your lower back pulling you closer to him. Your arms wrapped around his neck and your fingers ran in his hair as you deepened the kiss by parting your lips. Dean groaned when he felt the tip of your tongue running over his lips and he kissed you back more eagerly, his tongue exploring the curves of your lips and his hands running up your thighs under your skirt.

You both heard someone clearing their throat and Dean pulled away slightly to look at the door.

“Uhh, I’m super happy you guys _finally_ kissed. But I need my clothes.” Charlie said awkwardly

Sam walked in behind her with his own laundry, chuckling when he realized what he and Charlie had walked into. “Geez, finally.”

Dean just dropped his head in defeat, his forehead on your chest.

You chuckled and kissed Dean’s temple before turning to Charlie. “Hey, can you put my stuff in the dryer?”

Charlie wiggled her eyebrows playfully and nodded. “You love birds go have sex or something, I’ll handle this.”

“Charlie!” You exclaimed, but Dean perked up at the mention of sex.

“I owe you one, kiddo.” Dean said to Charlie as he pulled you out of the laundry room and towards his room by the waist.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
